Megaman NT Warrior DN
by Sharingan300
Summary: Pairings will be announced soon! This is an AU about what could have happened if Lan had recieved a different Navi, instead of Megaman! R 'n R!
1. Default Chapter

This is an AU fic about the first episode of  
Megaman NT Warrior. (Gee, no kidding!  
The name of the fic kinda says it all!)  
DN stands for Different Navi.  
Let's see what happens!

* * *

Megaman NT Warrior DN  
AU Story

Chapter 1: Navi's and Blazes!

Lan Hikari sat on his computer chair, holding his blue PET.  
He had just installed the data disk, and his sky-high hopes for  
a new Personal Net Navi, had plummeted to the ground.

"... That's it?" Lan asked his Net Navi.

"That's it." The Navi stated plainly.

"Oooh!" Lan groaned loudly and fell over his desk.

Lan put his PET back into the data reader and rose to his feet.  
He didn't bother with shutting any of it down.  
Lan more or less fell onto the bed, letting his slippers fall off his  
feet as he did so. Lan buried his face in his bed sheets.

"And I thought that it was the program for my Personal Net Navi!  
Thanks a lot, dad!" Lan grumbled.

Downstairs, Haruka was looking at a picture of herself, Lan, and  
her husband, Yuuichirou. She sighed and gazed at her  
photographed husband.

"Aah, like father, like son. Our boy is turning out just like you."  
Haruka exclaimed.

She looked up at the roof with a half-sad, half-worried look.

* * *

Several hours later, Lan was fast asleep in his bed. He hadn't even bothered  
to switch into his P.J. Lan rolled over before settling down.  
He slept calmly.  
Then, the PET's screen lit up with a soft blue light!  
Lan's plain Net Navi appeared on the screen with a new window behind him.

"Your Customised Program Download is now complete.  
Configuring data now." The Navi stated.

The Net Navi stood still in the PET for a few seconds, then it dissolved into  
data. Dozens of computer windows popped up everywhere on the PET's screen  
and new programs were installed at a fast pace.  
The plain Net Navi appeared for a second, then he shattered into data.  
New data took it's place immediately and took the form of a new Navi.  
Windows popped up, emptied programs and data into the PET and closed themselves.  
This procedure repeated itself throughout the night.  
Lan slept like a clubbed log on Valium.

* * *

The next morning was a sunny one. But, Lan didn't wake up.

"Hikari... Hikari... Hikari! Hey! Lan Hikari!" A voice called softly at first,  
but when Lan didn't get up, it got harsh.

Lan rolled over before falling out of his bed. Needless to say, it woke him up.  
Lan got back onto his feet while rubbing his sore head.

"Hey, man... It's too early for all that shouting, okay?" Lan exclaimed.

The brunette shook his head in an effort to get his brain working.

"Hey, over here." The voice called.

"Huh?" Lan looked from left to right, but he still couldn't see the owner of the  
voice.

"Over here. Inside your PET." The voice stated.

Lan immediately directed his eyes to his blue PET.  
What met his eyes came as a complete shock to him.  
Standing inside of his PET, was a tall Net Navi. He was clad in a black bodysuit with  
blue stripesand a red armor that covered his chest. He had red boots with white  
tips and red gauntlets with black gloves. The Navi had a red helmet covering his head  
with a horn sticking up from it, a white circle ran around the horn. His long silver hair  
reached all the way down to the backside of his knees.  
Lan's chocolate brown eyes met with a black visor that looked like a strange kind of  
sunglasses. It hid his eyes completely.  
Lan's eyes then fell on the Navi's symbol. It was the same mark as the one on his blue  
bandana. Lan then noticed that the Navi had the same symbol on his gauntlets.  
The Net Navi was staring back at the young brunette without any emotion whatsoever  
on his face.

"Good morning. You are Lan Hikari, right?" The Navi said.

Lan blinked, his sleep-fogged brain finally rushed up to full speed again. He nodded at the  
Navi's question.

"W, who are you?" Lan asked.

The Navi bowed his head a few inches as he answered.

"My name is Protoman. Your Personal Net Navi. I was programmed by your father,  
Professor Yuuichirou Hikari." The Navi introduced himself.

"Protoman?" Lan repeated.

Protoman nodded.

"Yes. As of today, I am your Net Navi." Protoman stated.

Lan stared at the PET in complete silence. 15 full seconds passed without neither of them saying  
anything. Protoman finally broke the silence by asking:

"What's wrong?"

Lan sat down on his chair while never letting his eyes wander from the PET.

"I don't get it..." Lan mumbled.

"What?" Protoman asked.

"My dad promised that he would make me my own Personal Net Navi when I reached  
Fifth Grade. But..." Lan trailed off.

"But?" Protoman asked again.

Lan looked up into the ceiling while waving his hands around a bit.

"You're not really what I had in mind. I was hoping for a big and strong Net Navi! Oh-ho...!  
I want my old Net Navi back." Lan said and dropped his head.

Protoman felt a small amount of irritation and a bit of disbelief at his Operator's words.  
Mostly irritation.

"Hey, wait a minute now! I'm not just some puny little- " Protoman began, but he never got to finish.

His scanners suddenly located a massive amount of heat coming from downstairs.

"Lan! In the kitchen!" Protoman yelled.

Lan raised his head immediately.

"Huh?" He uttered.

A loud scream made Lan fly through the door and down the stairs, but not before grabbing his  
PET.

"Mom!" Lan called worriedly.

A horrible sight met Lan as he entered the kitchen. His mother was standing before their oven, which  
was burning! Lan ran up to her and gasped as a wave of heat blasted him in the face.

"Whow! What happened?" Lan yelled.

Haruka turned to her son with a scared expression on her face.

"The oven suddenly started burning! I can't put it out!" Haruka exclaimed.

Lan immediately spun on his heel and ran over to the fire extinguisher. He grabbed it and returned to  
his mother's side. Lan quickly fired it's contents at the burning oven. The fire died... For a full _second_.  
The oven's electrical system flashed, then strong flames burst out from it!  
Lan stared in disbelief.

"I can't put it out! The oven's computer must have been hacked!" Lan exclaimed.

"Lan! Lan!"

Lan looked down at his hip where his PET was. Protoman stared straight at the burning oven.

"Jack me into the oven's computer! I'll scan the Net and check things out!" Protoman said.

Lan looked down at his Personal Net Navi.

"There's no time!" Lan exclaimed.

He didn't know what to do. If he Jacked Protoman into the oven's computer,  
then the connection cable might burn off! Or, Protoman might get deleted!

"JUST DO IT!" Protoman barked.

Lan looked at the burning oven and made up his mind.

"If you say so! I'll do it!"

Lan extinguished the fire like before and threw the red tube out of the way. He ran forward  
and pulled out the connection cable.

"Jack-In! Protoman! Power-Up!" Lan yelled and plugged in the cable.

* * *

Protoman was immediately transmitted from the PET, through the connection cable, and into  
the oven's computer.  
Protoman immediately saw what was wrong. Dozens and dozens of viruses were running around,  
destroying the systems one by one. There were many Metools, and a few fire-viruses.

"Viruses! I thought as much! Time for some Virus Busting!" Protoman said.

The red Navi clenched his right fist and it morphed into a red sword. Protoman charged straight into  
a group of Metools and delivered a perfect sword swipe. The small viruses were deleted at once.  
Protoman blurred out and appeared in the air, right in the middle of a ring of fire viruses.  
The silver haired Navi stuck his blade out and spun around once. As he dropped down to the ground,  
the fire viruses died. Protoman charged towards another group of Metools. The viruses raised  
their pickaxes and slammed them into the ground, sending multiple shockwaves at the red Navi.  
Protoman pulled his sword back and air started to spin around it.

"Sonic Boom!" Protoman yelled and slashed the ground.

A big shockwave was released from his sword and it raced forward along the ground.  
It hit the Metools' shockwaves and cancelled them out!  
The Metools' eyes widened as Protoman jumped into the air and came down with his blade on them.

Barely a minute later, all of the viruses were gone. Protoman stood on the still smoking ground,  
looking around for more viruses. He turned and saw a fire a distance away.  
Protoman was just going to fire off a Sonic Boom to put the fire out, when a silouette appeared in the  
middle of the fire! The silouette resembled a tall Navi with broad shoulders.  
Then came a voice:

"Blazes! What have you done, meddling Net Navi?"

Then, the silouette disappeared. Shortly after, the fire dispersed on it's own.  
Protoman stared into the smoke with a passive look on his face.  
His sword changed back to his hand. (Was that the culprit?) Protoman wondered.

* * *

With the viruses gone, the fire died out shortly in the oven.  
Haruka looked up from behind the kitchen counter.

"The fire's out!" She said and let out a relieved breath.

Lan grabbed the connection cable and announced:

"Jack-Out!"

Lan pulled out the cable and looked at his Net Navi with a big grin on his face.

"That was great! No, _you_ were great Protoman! Forget what I said about you being too small!"  
Lan exclaimed excitedly.

Protoman looked down into the floor of the PET.

"I only did my job as a Net Navi. Nothing more, nothing less." Protoman declared.

Lan laughed at this.

"Ah, come on! Ease up, man! You're making it sound like you're my servant, or something!  
You're my Net Navi for crying out loud!" Lan laughed.

Protoman looked up and raised an eyebrow slightly behind the visor.  
Lan looked at him with a confident smile.

"And you know what else? I bet that you're even strong enough to beat Dex's Gutsman!  
Hey, we could kick butt at the N1 Grand Prix Net Battles!We would own everyone there!"  
Lan exclaimed.

Protoman nodded.

"Hn, of course." Protoman exclaimed.

Lan chuckled at him.

"Man, you sure do have confidence! Dad probably thought of that when he made you!  
An Operator with confidence and skill have to have a Navi that mirrors him!  
You're my partner! If we're going to fight in the N1 Grand Prix, then we'll do it together!  
You can count on my assistance with Battlechips, as long as I can count on you with  
executing the attacks!" Lan exclaimed.

Protoman's eyes widened slightly behind the visor, which Lan didn't see of course.  
Protoman hadn't been expecting this from his Operator.  
He had expected his Operator to use him as a tool. But that didn't happen.  
(Part...ners?) Protoman repeated the word in his mind. For some reason, it felt right. As if it had  
always belonged there.  
He quickly regained his composture.

"Understood. I will do my best." Protoman said.

Lan wagged his finger back and forth.

"That's better! But you're still a little stiff! We'll have to work on that sometime later!  
Now, let me just eat my breakfeast and then we're off to school.

Protoman nodded.

"Understood." Protoman said.

Lan smiled at his Net Navi. He looked a little small, but he had the strength and speed to make up  
for it. Lan didn't know where the feeling came from, but he was sure that him and Protoman were  
going to become the greatest team ever! After learning how to get along first, of course!

"Alright then! Breakfeast time!" Lan declared and pumped his fist into the air.

Protoman sweatdropped. (This kid really has a lot of energy. And when I say a lot, I mean A LOT!)  
Protoman exclaimed in his mind.

Even so, the red armored Navi couldn't help but smile a little bit.

* * *

15 minutes later, Lan was skating towards school with a full stomach and a content look on his face.  
He spotted a familliar someone up ahead and a cocky grin spread on his face.  
Lan upped his speed and came up sideways with the large boy.

"Hey Dex!" Lan said.

Dex turned and broke into a big grin himself.

"Lan! I'm surprised you'd show your face around here after losing to me yesterday!" Dex said.

Lan's grin widened.

"I challenge you and Gutsman again! Meet me in the Study Hall after school!" Lan declared.

Dex laughed.

"He he he! You must LIKE losing!" Dex said.

"No way! Tomorrow, _you _won't be showing _your_ face!" Lan said with confidence dripping off  
every word.

Lan skated ahead of Dex and the larger boy upped his own tempo.

"Yeah! We'll see!" Dex said.

Dex knew that his friend had some kind of new trick up his sleeve, but he couldn't figure out what.  
(Meh! I'll beat him! Just like yesterday!) Dex thought.  
The big boy started skating his kick-bike faster and entered the schoolground.

"Hey, Lan! Do they actually let you have Net Battles at school?" Protoman asked with a raised eyebrow,  
which Lan of course couldn't see because of the visor.

"Not really! But if you don't tell anybody, I won't!" Lan said with a big smile on his face.

(He's...kinda naive. Well, I'll just have to talk to him after school. A Net Battling Operator can't be naive if  
he doesn't want to lose all the time.) Protoman thought.

Just as Lan put away his skates outside the school, the bell rang. The brown haired boy immediately zipped  
through the corridors, up the stairs, down another corridor, and lastly, to his classroom.  
Lan stopped outside the door to catch his breath a little.

"You seem to have done that before. Exactly how many times a week are you late, Lan?  
Surely not ALL of the time... Right?" Protoman said.

Lan coughed and straightened his shirt. Protoman sweatdropped. He really DID have to talk to his Operator  
after school. Or maybe, at his lunchbreak.

* * *

In classrom 5-A...

"And so, a micro-worm can attach itself to a program and then travel undetected as an attachment to  
standard E-mail. Once it wriggles into a computer system, it will duplicate itself and start..."

Class 5-A were all seated in their desks. They were currently listening to their teacher, Ms. Mari, who  
was reading from a book about viruses.  
Suddenly, Dex stood up and looked like he had just been slapped in the face. Everyone turned to him in  
slight surprise and wonder. Maylu started giggling, and soon the whole class joined her.  
Ms. Mari put down her book briefly and looked straight at the now-blushing Dex with a stern look.

"Settle down, Dex. The bell hasn't rung yet. If you're going to be sending E-mail messages, then do it  
_after_ school. Okay everybody! Let's get back to the lesson!" Ms. Mari said.

The giggling and laughing escalated after this. Dex sat down, blushing royaly.  
It turned out, that Dex had sent Maylu an E-mail about a date. But Roll, Maylu's Net Navi, had  
made it clear to Gutsman that her Operator had her piano lessons to think about.  
When Gutsman persisted, Roll quite frankly, beat him all the way back to his PET.  
While the others were laughing away at the poor Dex, Lan was leaning in close to his PET with a serious look  
on his face.

"An evil Net Navi?" Lan wisphered to his Navi.

"Yes. That's what it looked like to me. Not only that, but it was fully interlased in the Cyber-Fire!"  
Protoman wisphered back as discreetly as he could.

The red Navi was currently seated in a desk among other Net Navi's who were all laughing away at the poor  
Gutsman. They had all heard about what happened. The Net Navi's didn't really have to sit in the  
virtual classroom and listen to the teacher Navi.  
They could just sit and relax in their PET's while either recording the lesson, or listening to it from there.  
Protoman however, had decided to sit among the others. He was intent on not missing a single word of  
the lesson, as he had a feeling that his Operator certainly would. But right now, Protoman was recording  
the lesson. While trading whispers with Lan.  
Lan frowned.

"Then the Operator of that Net Navi must be the one who's responsible for all those terrible fires!" Lan wisphered.

"You got that one right." Protoman wisphered back.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a dark mysterious room...

The silouette of an old man stood before a TV screen, which showed a red haired young man. It was the only  
source of light in the room.

"Your fire viruses were destroyed by a wee red-raddish." The red haired man reported.

The red haired man's accent announced that he was scottish.  
The old man looked up at the man on the screen with a sinister look.

"Was it a too-good a Net Agent that short-circuited my plans?" The old man asked with hatred in his voice.

"No. A Net Navi. I'll wager a cart-full of kilts on it." The man on screen said.

The old man turned (if possible) even more sinister at this.

"Mister Match... If _he_ shows up again... I want you, to DELETE him!" The old man exclaimed.

Mr. Match let out a small but sinister smile at this and reached underneath the screen.

"Aye, Mister Wily." Mr. Match said and turned the screen off.

The screen went black, and so did the whole room.

* * *

Back at ACDC elementary school...

The school day was over and most of the students were going home. But two students stayed.  
They were both standing by a big Net machine in the Study Hall.

"Here goes, Dex! Get ready! Jack-In! Protoman! Power-Up!" Lan exclaimed and pulled out the connection cable.

Dex grinned cockily and pulled out his own connection cable.

"Heh! Jack-In! Gutsman! Power-Up!" Dex exclaimed.

They both connected their PET's to the Net machine, and their Net Navis were transferred into it.  
Protoman landed inside the Net machine a second before the much bigger Gutsman appeared.  
Gutsman took a few steps towards the smaller Protoman while making sounds like a gorilla.  
Protoman however, was completely unfazed by the other Navi's apparent bulkiness and power.

"Gimme a break, Lan! Your Personal Net Navi is THAT wimpy little guy?" Dex exclaimed with a big grin.

The big boy was REALLY sure of himself by now. Dex was sure that he'd win. Again.

"He's NOT wimpy! He's Protoman!" Lan defended his Navi.

"Ahahaha! Do you really think you're going to beat MY Gutsman, with THAT tinzy NOT-Navi?"  
Dex taunted.

"You know, you can give up now if you want, Dex!" Lan shot back.

"HA! You're the one who'll give up! Gutsman! Time to show Mr. Sunglasses who's best!" Dex said.

"Go get him, Protoman!" Lan yelled.

(You don't have to tell me twice!) Protoman thought. He cared little for the other duo's threats.  
But even so, he didn't quite like having his skills and abilites made fun off.  
Protoman raised his fists. He would show this gorilla of a Net Navi who was, and who was NOT  
a Not-Navi!

BATTLE START

"Guts, guts, Gutsman! Heed the best!" Gutsman yelled while pounding his chest.

Protoman set off into a running charge.

"Bring it, bucket-head!" Protoman barked.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Maylu's...

Beautifull and soothing music flowed out of an open window in the house next to Lan's house.  
Sitting in her room, by the piano, was Maylu. She was currently warming up before starting the  
lesson for real. Her eyes left her playing hands for a second to see if she was on the right track.  
After confirming this, her chocolate-coloured eyes returned to her hands.  
Downstairs, the oven started flashing and small lightning bolts flew around inside of it.  
Little did the piano-playing redhead know, that this was the start of something rather unpleasant.

* * *

Back at ACDC elementary school...

In the Cyber-World, things were going at a fast pace. Gutsman was slamming his fists down on the  
ground repeatedly as he tried to crush the other Net Navi. Protoman however, dodged every single  
blow the bigger Navi tried to land. Protoman jumped back from another punch, but stiffened as he  
felt a solid wall press up against his back. He looked up and saw Gutsman towering over him.

"Gutspunch Battlechip In! Download!" Dex picked up a chip and slipped it into his PET.

Gutsman raised his fist and it glowed with a yellow light, then it grew to at least twice it's  
normal size! Gutsman pulled his arm back in preparation.

"Ah!" Lan's eyes widened in surprise and a little bit of fear.

"It's ALL OVER!" Dex chuckled.

Gutsman swung his giant fist at Protoman, but the red armored Navi stuck his hand out and actually CAUGHT  
the giant fist in his palm! Quite easily, one might add.

"What?" Dex exclaimed in disbelief!

Lan went through the same reaction at first, then he grinned and balled his free hand.

"Alright, Protoman! Blast him!" Lan yelled.

Protoman nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah!" Protoman exclaimed and pushed the giant fist back, making the bigger Net Navi  
stagger.

Protoman immediately launched a counter-attack by racing forward and letting loose with a  
multiple-punch combo! Gutsman could do little more than block his fast attacks.  
Protoman continued driving the big Navi backwards untill he decided that it was time to end things.  
He quickly raised his leg and delivered a powerful, but also very accurate side-kick!  
Gutsman went flying and hit the ground.  
Dex grabbed his PET and shook it franticaly.

"GET UP! Get up, Gutsman! Don't let that little wimp beat you!" Dex yelled in panic.

"Wait 'till you see THIS! CyberSword Battlechip In!" Lan called and raised a chip,  
FINALLY, it was time for him to take his sweet revenge!

But before he came even close to downloading the chip, a panicked scream rang out through the  
Net machine!

"SOMEONE HELP!"

Both Lan and Dex froze in their tracks and looked down into their PET's to see where the scream had come from.  
A clear blue beam came down from above and deposited none other than Roll!  
The pink Net Navi turned to Protoman with a distressed look on her face.

"It's Maylu! She's in trouble!" Roll stressed.

Protoman took a step forward with a serious look on his face.  
He was already changing into his "attack first, ask later" mode.

"Maylu? What kind of trouble?" Protoman asked.

Lan had mentioned someone named Maylu earlier that day, but he couldn't quite put his finger on who  
it was exactly. Protoman shook it off immediately though. There was trouble on the rise.

"Here's the UpLink!" Roll exclaimed and pulled open a window.

An image of a coughing Maylu surrounded in smoke appeared before them. She was using the kitchen  
counter as a support, but the smoke was taking it's toll on her. The smoke came from her oven...  
Which was BURNING!

"Everything exploded into flames!" Roll exclaimed in mild panic and with a high level of distress.

"This can't be happening!" Dex said, horrified.

"It IS happening! Protoman, listen! You've gotta Cyber-Link there through the Internet!" Lan commanded.

"Transmitting! Alright! Let's do this now!" Protoman turned away from his Operator and nodded to  
the pink clad girl.

"Uh-hu!" Roll nodded and they both streamed out of the Net machine.

"You go too, Gutsman!" Dex said with a stern look.

"Guts...!" Gutsman said and streamed out of there as well.

* * *

Lan skated faster than he had ever done before! He was desperate to get to Maylu before she was hurt  
by the smoke, fire, and the heat emanating from it!  
Not far behind, was Dex. The large boy was riding his kick-bike faster than ever! He was still a bit slower  
than Lan, though.

* * *

In Maylu's house, things were really heating up! The read haired girl sunk lower to the ground while  
coughing harder with each breath!

In the Cyber-World, 3 Net Navi's streamed in!  
Protoman immediately raised his arms to protect himself from the wave of heat that emanated from the  
Cyber-Fires.

"Now this is one big firewall!" Protoman exclaimed.

Protoman then morphed his hand into his sword and started sending off Sonic Booms in every general direction!

* * *

Elsewhere, Mr. Match was following the fire viruses' progress. He looked up at the screen when the three  
Net Navi's streamed in.

"Hm? Well, look who decided to join the barbeque! Torchman! Delete that annoying Net Navi!" Mr. Match  
said and picked up his PET.

"Heads up! Here comes the scorch!" A metallic voice answered from the PET.

* * *

Three fire viruses were deleted as a Sonic Boom sliced through them.  
Standing back-to-back with Roll and Gutsman, was Protoman. The red Navi lowered his sword.

"Those were the last three as far as I can see." Protoman said.

"You stopped 'em just in time, Protoman!" Roll exclaimed as she turned to him.

Then, a big ball of fire dropped down from above! Protoman sensed it coming and he reacted immediately  
by grabbing onto Roll. He jumped away, pulling Roll with him. The fireball hit the ground and exploded a second  
later. As soon as they landed on the ground, Protoman saw the same silouette as before inside the  
Cyber-Fire!

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Protoman barked.

The figure inside the fire revealed himself by parting the fire with his hands! It was a tall Net Navi with  
blasters instead of hands with a burning torch on top of his head. He looked just like a big torch with  
arms and legs! He was dressed in red pants, gray boots, and red upper-body armor.

"Torchman, little man! Time to bring things to a BOIL!" The Net Navi answered and fired off another  
fireball!

* * *

CRASH!  
The burglar alarm went off as one of the windows were broken. A brown haired boy rushed in through it.  
Lan spotted Maylu on the floor and immediately zipped up to her. Lan grabbed Maylu and put one of  
her arms around his neck while lifting her up with the other. Maylu then opened her eyes and let out a  
light cough. She turned to see who picked her up from the floor and was surprised to see that it was Lan.

"Maylu! Are you alright? Maylu! Speak to me!" Lan urged.

Maylu removed her hand from her mouth briefly.

"I'm okay..." She managed.

Outside, Dex finally arrived. He staggered forward a few steps, completely out of breath.

"May...lu...!" Dex gasped.

Just then, the door opened and revealed a staggering Maylu who was leaning on a coughing Lan.

"Maylu!" Dex called and rushed over to them.

Lan passed Maylu over to the bigger boy and started coughing out the smoke he had inhaled.  
A light beeping coming from his hip caught his attention and he brought up his PET to eye-level.  
On the screen, was an image of Torchman firing fireball after fireball, and a silouette of Protoman  
was also displayed. One word in red letters was written on the silouette.  
CAUTION

In the Cyber-World, the real Protoman was currently standing with his arms crossed before him while  
taking blast after blast! He took a few more, but then he was finally knocked back! Protoman flew off  
his feet and landed a distance away, beside Gutsman.

"PROTOMAN!" Lan yelled.

He looked up at the smoking house.

"I've gotta upload the Battlechips to Protoman... Before it's too late!" Lan said gravely.

Lan turned to Dex and Maylu.

"Dex! I'm leaving Maylu with you!" Lan announced.

"Wha?" Dex looked up from Maylu with a surprised look.

Lan covered his mouth with a small rag and rushed back inside the smoke-thick house.

"Wait, Lan! No!" Dex called.

* * *

Torchman fired multiple strong fireballs and two of them scored hits on Protoman and Gutsman!  
The two Net Navi's flew back onto the ground. Torchman started walking towards them.

"Mehahahaha! Ha ha ha ha ha! HE HA HA HA HA!" Torchman laughed evilly.

Protoman got back up onto his feet and cursed under his breath for letting himself take a direct hit.  
Gutsman struggled back onto his feet and growled angrily.

"G, Gutsman... COMING!" Gutsman yelled and charged the fire-Navi head on!

"Drah! No! Wait, you fool!" Protoman called, but it was too late.

Torchman raised both his blasters and lowered his head so that the torch pointed forward, then he let  
loose with a huge blast of fire! It hit the charging Gutsman head on! He yelled in pain, flew back, and  
promptly...

GUTSMAN LOGGING OUT

* * *

Outside, Dex raised his PET with a look of anguish on his face.

"No! He's Logging Out! GUTSMAN!" Dex yelled.

Maylu looked at her smoking and soon-to-be-burning house with worry. (Lan...!)

Inside, Lan had made it to the burning oven. He took a deep breath and connected his PET to the oven.  
An electric bolt went from his PET and into it's Net Navi Program!

The white circle on Protoman's head shone with a strong white light and the silver haired Navi looked  
up. Small fireballs rained down on him, but he stood firm.

"You ready, Protoman?" Came Lan's voice.

Protoman smiled.

"It's Proto-time!" Protoman replied.

"LET'S GO! Blaster Battlechip In! Download!" Lan yelled and slid a chip into his PET.

Protoman's right arm started glowing with a red light, and Torchman halted his attacks to see what was going on.

"What?" He called.

Protoman's arm morphed into his sword, just without the blade. The part where the blade usually was  
started glowing as the silver haired Navi put his hand on it and raised it above his head.  
Protoman then brought his arm down and fired off a glowing yellow bullet! It flew forward a bit before splitting  
into many, many smaller versions of itself and rained down on Torchman!

"Aaaarggh!" Torchman yelled in pain and disbelief.

He crashed down onto the ground soundly. Protoman's Buster changed back into his hand after this.  
But the fiery Net Navi got up again quickly.  
It was for naught though, as Lan heaved out another Battlechip.

"Now try THIS! CyberSword Battlechip In! Download!" Lan yelled and slid another chip into his PET.

Protoman's right hand changed into a glowing red sword. He brought it up to his chest, then he charged forward!

"Haaaaaa... HA!" Protoman raced up to Torchman and sliced his left arm clean off!

"What, no...!" Torchman stuttered in shock and disbelief.

Data started leaking out from the remains of Torchman's arm.  
Protoman stopped a distance behind him and turned around with a confident smile.  
Torchman looked ready to EXPLODE in a fiery rage, but his Operator had other plans, apparently.

"Log Out, Torchman!" Came Mr. Match's voice.

Torchman grumbled to himself but did as he was told. He held up his remaining arm and what was left  
of the other one and Logged Out.

TORCHMAN LOGGING OUT

Protoman changed his sword back to his arm and stared at nothing in particular. Untill a certain  
pink-clad girl Net Navi jumped onto him and hugged him close with a big smile on her face.

"You did it!" Roll exclaimed happily.

"Hn...of course!" Protoman replied.

The red armored Navi tried, but he couldn't quite keep the smile that was tugging at his mouth away.

* * *

In the real world, the oven had stopped burning. It left only a ruined oven and a few burned kitchen drawers.  
Outside, an ambulance had arrived to take Maylu to the hospital. Even though she hadn't been severely  
hurt, they still needed to check up on her. After all, she had been the one closest to the fire for the  
longest time. That, and she nearly passed out.  
As the ambulance drove away, Lan heaved a sigh of relief. While Dex sulked on the ground.  
He sat and cried over Gutsman's easy loss. Lan let out a happy smile.

"I'm so relieved Maylu wasn't hurt. And I gotta say, we've got YOU to thank, Protoman!" Lan exclaimed.

Down in his PET, Protoman grinned.

"Hey, come on! I didn't take on 'ol smoke 'n choke all by myself! Even though I _could_ have taken him  
by myself, your Battlechips _were_ actually a wellcome treat. It made the battle go by faster." Protoman said.

"So, you'll allways be there to help me, no matter what?" Lan asked.

"Hn... Of course!" Protoman replied.

"Well in that case, you can do my homework for tomorrow. And make it snappy!" Lan said.

Protoman sweatdropped. And here he was thinking that his Operator had matured... No such luck.  
The red clad Net Navi decided to be a little strict with Lan.

"You'll never ever be an adventurer OR scientist if you don't do it yourself!" Protoman exclaimed.

This set Lan off.

"Hey, have you been talking to my mom, or what? I don't have to take this from you!  
You can be REPROGRAMMED!" Lan yelled in mock-rage.

At this, all Protoman could do was laugh. He laughed and laughed untill he couldn't laugh anymore.  
And by that time, they were already home.

* * *

Yes! Another day, another story! Hope ya'll liked it! I'm so very sorry for the lack of chapter updates on my other stories! I am going to start working on all of them right now! Hopefully, we'll have a whole pack of updates in a day or two! 'Till then, see ya! 


	2. Electric Shocks and train panic!

  
After reading a certain review on the first chapter, it was brought to my attention that it wasn'tTHAT original, besides Lan having Protoman instead of Megaman. But that's going to end with this chapter! It will still follow the Anime episode, but with a lot more original material from me! So, without further useless chatter, I give you, the second chapter of Megaman NT Warrior: DN!

* * *

Chapter 2: Electric shocks and train panic! 

Lan woke up to the sound of something beeping.  
He rolled over and pulled the sheets over his head to shut  
out the infernal beeping. But it wouldn't be ignored.

"Lan, wake up. You've got an E-mail. It's from your friend  
Maylu's Net Navi, Roll."

Lan opened his eyes but didn't move otherwise. His back  
was to his PET, standing on the bedside table. Lan groaned  
and rolled over, hand smacking down on his alarm watch.

"First my alarm watch, and now you? Why is everyone  
pestering me today? I didn't have to get up untill at least ten  
more minutes! Aaaahh...!" Lan complained.

The brunette got up and started to get dressed. Lan let out a big  
yawn and rubbed his eyes while dressing.

"Hey, Protoman... Who was that mail from, anyway?" Lan asked  
with a yawn.

Protoman sighed. It was always the same story. He would say  
something and Lan would say yes. And after about ten seconds  
had passed, Lan would ask about whatever he just said.  
Protoman had been with Lan for a little more than a week now,  
and they were slowly getting used to each other. Or, Protoman was  
getting more used to Lan. It always took Lan a long, long time  
to wake up in the morning. Unless you started the sprinkler system  
in his room or yelled at him really loudly. Protoman was  
getting better and better at waking him up with every time.  
He brought up the mail and opened it.

"Just read it..." He muttered.

Now fully dressed, Lan sat down before his PET to read the mail.

_"Hey there, Lan! Roll here! Hey, guess what! I got a mail from  
Gutsman this morning! Well, THAT certainly isn't a rare thing  
but... Anyway! The mail I got said that Dex had had a tiny...  
well...um...´accident´. Umm, I would bother to explain but, it  
would be better for you to just get over to Maylu's and hear the  
story from her. Oh, and, ah, Lan? Don't be late." _

Lan sat back and folded his arms.

"Hmph! I'm never late!" Lan stated to himself.

"Except for everything involving school, shopping, hanging out,  
dinner, doing your homework, and ah..." Protoman replied.

"Shut up Proto, that's not true... Oh, allright! So I AM late  
sometimes... But I'm never late when I'm going to hang out  
with Maylu!" Lan exclaimed.

Protoman looked down at the mail and raised a concealed eyebrow  
at something. He raised his hand and the mail scrolled down  
further than before, showing one more sentence. Lan read it.

_"P.S! I mean it, Lan! DON'T be late! Like you were last time!" _

"So you're never late when meeting with Maylu, huh?" Protoman asked  
with a small snicker.

Lan blushed slightly and looked away with a small pout on  
his face.

"Bah! Whatever! Let's just get over there and see what's up!" Lan said  
and grabbed his PET.

* * *

Lan arrived at Maylu's house and was just taking off his skates  
when the door opened and Maylu herself came out. She had her  
kickbike tucked under her right arm. 

"Ah, Lan! You're just in time! Don't take your skates off, we're  
leaving now." Maylu said and walked past a very confused Lan.

The red head then put down her kickbike and started rolling down  
the path.

"Eh? H, hey Maylu! Wait up!" Lan called and snapped his skates  
back on.

Lan skated up ahead of Maylu and turned so that he was skating  
backwards. He kept his eyes on Maylu's face, but the redhead didn't  
seem to notice as sherolled on. Lan quickly grew tired of the silent  
treatment and decided to do something about it.

"You mind telling me what's going on?" Lan asked.

Maylu finally looked at him with a slightly surprised look on her face.

"You mean you don't know?" Maylu said and picked up her PET.  
"I thought the mail Roll sent you told you everything already?"

Roll scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously.  
Lan frowned in irritation.

"No, it didn't. The mail only said that something had happened to  
Dex and that we were to come meet you at your house. Lan stated.

"That's true." Came Protoman's voice from the PET hanging from  
Lan's hip.

Maylu looked down at Roll with a _'would you mind explaining this?'_  
look. Roll waved her hands rapidly in front of her face while laughing  
nervously.

"Ah come on now, Maylu! Is it really necessary to tell them? I mean,  
we're going there ourselves, aren't we? Besides, I think Dex wants to  
keep at least a little piece of his dignity." Roll said quickly.

Maylu looked thoughtfull for a moment, then she shrugged.

"You know, you've certainly got a point there, Roll." Maylu agreed  
with a giggle.

A cough brought her attention back to the skating boy before her.  
Lan had his arms crossed and he didn't look happy.

"Well? Mind telling me what's going on? Where are we going?"  
Lan inquired.

"To the hospital. Just follow me and you'll see for yourself." Maylu said  
and rolled past Lan.

Said boy spun around in a display of skill and upped his tempo  
to catch up.

"Aaah! Why won't anyone tell me anything? I mean, come on!"  
Lan sighed.

Protoman didn't even bother to comment.

* * *

Lan and Maylu approached the door to one of the rooms in the  
hospital. 

"So... What exactly are we doing in a hospital anyway, Maylu?  
And what does this have to do with Dex?" Lan asked.

Maylu smiled and put her hand on the doorknob.

"You'll see." Maylu said secretly.

She opened the door and they entered. Lan immediately saw  
two things. Dex lying in a bed, and the problem itself.

"Hey Dex. How's it going?" Lan asked and walked up beside  
the bed with Maylu in tow.

"I'm fine." Dex said flatly without looking at either of them.

"Oh?" Lan said and turned to the end of the bed. "I think it's pretty  
safe to say that your right leg doesn't quite agree with you on that."  
He continued, looking at the raised-up leg.

"Hey look, thanks for coming to visit me you guys. But visiting hours  
are over and I need my sleep." Dex said, still not looking at them.

"It's only three in the afternoon!" Lan quickly pointed out and raised  
his voice slightly in irritation.

Everyone seemed to be keeping things from him today!

"Gutsman sent Roll an E-mail saying you were hurt or something.  
We just wanted to make sure you were allright..." Maylu said with  
the beginnings of a wide smile forming.

Dex's PET stood in a holder on the bedside table. Gutsman scratched  
the back of his head in an embarrassed kind of way. Dex immediately  
slammed the PET face-down at this.

"There's nothing wrong, I am absolutely fine." Dex stated, still  
not looking at his classmates.

"Oh really? Then why is your leg up in the air?" Lan asked, his irritation  
creeping fully into his voice.

Lan grabbed the bedsheet and tore it away, revealing Dex's raised leg.  
Dex stiffened visibly and sweat broke out on his forehead.  
For a split second, Lan and Maylu stared at his leg. The brunette blinked,  
then he broke out laughing! He laughed so hard he sank to his knees!  
Maylu raised a hand to her mouth to cover up her own laugh and was able  
to reduce it to a very wide smile. She had closed her eyes after seeing  
exactly what was "wrong" with Dex, and when she opened them again,  
she couldn't help but start laughing whole-heartedly!  
A small black robot cat was clinging to Dex's leg with it's sharp fangs  
buried in it. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.  
Which was proven, when Lan said:

"Y, you were... Ha ha ha! A, attacked by… Ha ha! Y, your own m, mouse trap?  
Ga ha ha ha!" Lan managed as he laughed his lungs out.

Dex turned away from them and clenched his fists. The poor boy's face  
was red as a tomato!

"It's not funny! Stop laughing! Oh god, I'm SO embarrassed!" Dex yelled and  
tried to turn away even more than before due to his extreme embarrassment.

Maylu, being the most modest of them, had managed to keep her laughing at a  
near-giggling state. And so, she was able to talk with little effort.

"I'm sorry Dex, I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just that- Ha ha ha!"

Untill she broke out laughing like Lan, that is.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! That toy-cat made YOU a cat-toy!" Maylu laughed.

Dex looked like he wanted to just sink through the floor at this point.

"That dumb thing is no cat-toy! It's actually a high-tech rat-trapping machine!"  
Dex stated miserably.

Lan got this really smug look on his face when he said that.  
Protoman sweatdropped. (Wait, is he going to do what I think he is?)  
He thought. He knew that look, it was his Operator's "I'm gonna do something  
embarrassing to youuu!"-look. (Oho boy...) The red navi thought and shook  
his head. Protoman looked around inside the PET in the hopes of finding something  
to do to take his attention off the present for the moment. No such luck though.

"Hm! Well dude, it looks like you've got your money's worth! The little  
monster bagged himself a big one!" Lan exclaimed.

Protoman let out a sigh and raised his hand to his forehead.  
(Yep, he did it allright.) He thought. It looked like he was going to have to  
talk to his Operator once again later. He had a lot to learn about modesty  
and knowing when to quit. Protoman removed the hand from his forehead  
and looked up through the PET. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at the  
sight he saw. Judging by the look on Dex's face, Protoman could honestly  
say he knew what was coming this time too.

"I'm gonna bag YOU! Well, as soon as I get this ROTTEN thing off of me!"

Protoman chuckled. Told ya.  
Dex stopped in the middle of his rantings when he saw Lan walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

(We're leaving? Good, before this visit turns into a nuclear war between  
those two.) Protoman thought.

Lan stopped at the sound of Dex's voice. He turned with a very familliar  
smug look on his face. Protoman shook his head. (Leaving? No such luck,  
I guess...) He thought.  
Lan stepped up to Maylu, still looking very smug.

"Well, since you don't want any visitors, I guess Maylu and I will just go  
off and maybe sing some karaoke." Lan said and put his arm around Maylu.

Protoman didn't move a lip at Dex's cry of "WHAT?". He had seen it  
coming way before it happened. That, and he had completely regained his  
composture. Protoman found it strange how Lan could either embarrass or  
really irritate him untill he finally lost his cool composture and reacted.  
He was also getting pretty good at making him laugh or get him to try new  
and sometimes not completely rational ideas. Protoman shook his head.  
Lan was a mystery to him. It was as if he was trying with all his might to  
bring him out of his shell. But, he didn't have a shell to get out of... Right?  
Protoman cleared his mind of those thoughts. But overall, his Operator was  
rather easy to predict. Not when Net-Battling, though. He would think up the  
strangest, and yet the best working strategies Protoman had ever seen. And he  
had seen quite a few in Professor Yuuichirou Hikari's lab, where he was  
created.

"HERE's something to _sing _about!"

Protoman looked up from the PET just in time to see Maylu drive a sharp  
heel into his Operator's foot, followed by the delivery of a hard elbow  
straight into his stomach.  
Protoman didn't flinch in the slightest. His Operator had that one coming.  
Lan sank to his knees with a pained moan while clutching his stomach with  
one hand and his foot with the other. Maylu proceeded to walk straight out  
of the room. Lan massaged his smarting foot and sore stomach.

"Man, it feels like a few bones are broken... Maylu sure knows where to  
strike..." Lan whined.

Dex found it considerably funnier.

"Nice singing Lan! Da ha ha ha ha ha-"

_Snap!_  
_Thump!_

"Mmglnum..." Dex ground his teeth together with his eyes wide.

His raised right leg had fallen from it's raised position, and thus,  
came this reaction:

"DAAAAHAAAAAAA!"

Lan removed his fingers from his ears and rubbed them with his  
palms to get the ringing to stop. Lan looked up at the bedridden boy.

"Now THAT is what I call nice singing!" Lan said sarcastically.

Dex was in too much pain to throw back a reply.

* * *

About an hour later, Lan and Maylu were sitting in the city's flower shop,  
drinking tea. Well, Maylu was the only one drinking really. Lan had taken  
all of the tea in his cup in one sip, and then the nearby potted plant was no  
longer in need of watering. Maylu saw what Lan did out of the corner of  
her eye and she let out a soft giggle.  
Now, why are they drinking tea in a flower shop? Because the owner of  
the shop is a good friend of theirs, that's why. She was a beautifull young  
woman with leaf-green hair and a healthy tanned skin. She had two pink  
spots on her cheeks and she also had a headband with a picture of the  
age-rings of a tree on it. She was a smiling and optimistic young woman.  
Everything about her seemed to just radiate kindness and gentleness. 

"So how's Dex doing? I heard that something bit him." She asked.

Lan put his cup down.

"Yeah, poor cat will never be the same!" Lan laughed.

"Lan, don't you think that's enough? You've talked about it ever since  
we got out of the hospital." Protoman remarked.

"It was funny, but I guess you're right Protoman. It IS getting rather old."  
Roll agreed.

Ignoring the Net Navis' remarks, Lan gave one last chuckle and settled  
down. He saw the greenette's eyes on him and he continued.

"We checked on him today. He's fine. He's just being a baby!" Lan stated.

Maylu giggled softly and brought her cup to her face to smell it.

"Thanks for the tea, Sal. It tastes as good as it smells. Don't you agree,  
Lan?" Maylu said.

"Yeah, it's good." Lan said with an effort.

(How can people drink this stuff?) Lan thought in disbelief.  
The young woman laughed gently and continued tending to her plants.

"Glad you like it, guys. There's plenty, help yourselves to seconds  
if you want more." Sal said.

Maylu smiled brightly at her.

"I will!" She stated.

"Hey Maylu. I'm concerned about that robo-rat trap that attacked Dex."  
Roll suddenly said.

Maylu put her cup down and looked at her Net Navi with a concerned  
frown.

"It is kind of weird. You think World 3 has something to do with it?"  
Maylu asked her Net Navi.

A few meters away, Sal frowned and moved closer to them while  
watering some plants. Lan looked at Maylu with a pussled look on  
his face.

"What is this "World 3"? Who are they, anyway?" Lan asked.

Maylu leaned over the table with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Are you serious? Please tell me you're joking!" She said with a sort  
of pleading look on her face.

Before Lan had time to answer, his Navi did it for him.

"Lan has no idea. He doesn't follow current events." Protoman stated flatly,  
without looking up from Lan's timetable.

Lan immediately turned sour and faced his Net Navi with a deep frown.

"Thanks a _lot_. I didn't ask for your help!" Lan said.

Maylu could only laugh softly at this. Sal decided that now was a good  
time to stop eavesdropping and walked straight up to them.

"It is important that you know, Lan. World 3's mission is to disrupt and  
take over the Cyber-Matrix." Sal said.

Lan looked up at her with a completely oblivious look on his face.

"But, how do they plan to do that?" He asked.

"They plant viruses in the network, causing those Cyber-fires we had  
before." Sal explained.

Lan came up with a smart reply.

"Oh..."

Sal smiled at him.

"Don't worry. As long as we stay alert, I'm sure we'll figure out a way  
to deal with them." Sal stated.

Then the door opened and a woman walked in.

"Um, excuse me!"

Sal looked up and smiled even more brightly than before.

"I'm sorry! I'll be right there!" The young woman said and hurried  
over to the customer.

Sal bowed to the other young woman and asked what she could do to  
help her. Lan looked down at his PET.

"Hmm... World 3 sounds like real trouble..." He mumbled.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a dark room with many digital computer screens being  
the only source of light in it, an old man stood. He was looking at  
one of the screens that showed a middle-aged man with a very  
strange hairdo dressed in a suit. He had two things that looked  
like light-bulbs covering his ears. 

"Count Zap! It's time to tune up that guitar of yours and inject some  
of your heavy-metal mayhem into the Cyber-Matrix!" The old man  
stated with a sinister grin.

The man on the screen bowed with an evil smile.

"Your wish is my command, Mister Wily." Count Zap stated.

The screen closed after that. Wily started laughing, quietly at first,  
but it quickly got louder, untill he was laughing like a raging madman!

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dentech City... 

Lan and Maylu were just crossing the street when they heard a bell.

"Bless my filéa soul, look who's walking!"

Lan and Maylu turned to see a familliar face on a bicycle coming  
towards them. The man came to an abrupt stop before them.  
He was mostly bald except for a bit of hair on the sides of  
his head. His mustasche was something to be amazed at, it  
was completely original!  
No one else had a mustache like him! Then again, no one was like him.  
He was wearing a white headband and a cloth that hung down  
from his pants with the picture of a big fish on it. He was a  
man who clearly stood out, and was proud of it.

"Hey Masa!" Lan greeted.

Masa was the well-known fish-delivery man. He always told the  
people he met to eat fish and get their calcium, he could practically  
go on for hours about how important getting enough calcium was!  
He was also just about the only person in the whole city who  
didn't have a PET.

"I bet you just came from a silly Net-game!" Masa said.

"Actually, we just came from the hospital." Lan said.

This certainly got a reaction out of Masa. He shot in close and both  
Lan and Maylu recoiled.

"The HOSPITAL? I told ya'll to eat more fish and get your calcium!  
I just knew this was gonna happen!" Masa ranted.

Maylu quickly cut in before he got out of hand.

"No, no, no! We're fine, it's Dex that's in the hospital." She quickly  
explained.

Masa backed up again, still looking very concerned.

"Oh no! Then Dex didn't get enough calcium!" Masa quickly concluded.

Maylu tried again.

"Masa, Dex's problem has nothing to do with calcium. You see-"  
But she didn't get any further than that.

Masa looked up into the sky with a thoughtfull look on his face.

"He's a big kid...if his bones are getting weak, then he could develop  
a nasty opheroses! He could be in serious trouble here!" Masa said,  
his rantings starting again.

Lan and Maylu looked at each other with the "It's no use"-look.  
Masa sat upright on his bike and made a pose.

"This is a bonefied emergency! It's time for a "Masa-fresh-fish intervention"!  
I'm coming Dex" Masa stated and tightened his headband.

He then sped past the two young Operators.

"I don't think you'll help! Hey, Masa! You'll find him at Dentech Hospital!"  
Lan called after him.

However, it didn't appear that Masa heard him as he sped off,  
repeating stuff loudly to himself.

"Don't forget to eat your fish! Gotta get that calcium now!" Masa yelled to  
no one in particular as he sped out of sight.

Lan and Maylu faced each other with the same look as before.

"He's not listening, his ears must be full of calcium." Lan stated.

"Mm-hm." Maylu agreed with a nod.

The redhead then spotted something a distance away.

"Hey, that looks like Ms.Mari!" Maylu exclaimed.

Lan turned and saw that it was indeed their teacher.

"Yeah, that is her. Let's go say hi." Lan said.

The brunette across the street looked around anxiously for a few seconds,  
then she turned and went into one of the stores.  
Maylu nodded and smiled.

"Okay." Maylu agreed.

They hurried over to where their teacher went in and peeked inside the  
window. Numerous vases, tea kettles, and more stood lined up inside  
the store.

"Wow! Look at all those antiques!" Lan said, impressed by the number  
of them.

Maylu suddenly got this knowing look on her face.

"That explains why she looked nervous." Maylu stated.

Lan clearly didn't get what she was saying.

"What? Why would a lady like Ms.Mari be embarrassed about  
antique-shopping?" Lan wondered.

The redhead turned and shook her head.

"That's NOT what she's doing." Maylu stated.

"Huh?" Lan still didn't get it.

(Are they hiding stuff from me on purpose today, or do I just don't get it?)  
Lan thought in mild irritation.

"That lady inside there is a fortune teller. Her name is Myu, and they say  
she can predict the future." Maylu explained.

Lan blinked. Now they were finally getting somewhere!

"Wow, that's cool!" Lan said and looked back inside.

Inside, Ms.Mari was sitting in a chair before the lady called Myu.  
The young teacher shifted around on the chair and kept fiddling with  
her skirt. She was incredibly nervous and embarrassed at the same time.  
She finally looked up at the fortune teller.

"I've um...never done this before..." Ms.Mari stated and quickly looked  
down at her skirt again.

"Take your time..." Myu said with a voice that spoke of ancient mysteries.

She was either a really mysterious woman, or a very good actor.  
Ms.Mari was blushing madly, but she gathered whatever courage  
she had and tried again.

"I'm not quite, not quite sure about how to ask this... But there is  
something I just have to know!" Ms.Mari said.

She took a deep breath.

"You see, I-"

"Hi Ms.Mari!"

"Huh?" Ms.Mari yelped.

She slowly turned around in the direction she had heard the chorused  
greeting. Lan and Maylu both smiled brightly at her.  
Ms.Mari quickly turned away from them and shrunk down in the  
oversized and surely antique chair.

"What are Lan and Maylu doing here? This is so embarrassing!"  
Ms.Mari mumbled to herself and blushed even more than before.

"Ms.Mari, you don't seem to be the kind of person who'd believe  
in this stuff!" Lan said.

"Hm?" Ms.Mari swallowed and fought down the most of her  
embarrassment.

She peeked at her students from behind the chair.

"Well, actually this is my first time...eheheh..." She managed.

"Me too!" Maylu stated and hurried up to the counter.

The mysterious woman didn't say anything.

"I've always wanted my fortune read! Could you, please?"  
Maylu said.

Lan hurried up beside her.

"Hey, can you really predict the future?" Lan asked.

Myu was silent at first. Then she closed her eyes.

"I need silence..." She stated in a mysterious voice.

Ms.Mari and Maylu bubbled with excitement while Lan just  
stared at her.

* * *

In the hospital, Dex had gotten his leg raised up again, thus relieving  
himfrom his pain. He was currently watching Masa swing a fish back  
and forth, back and forth, back and forth, in front of the robot-cat  
that was still attached to his leg. 

"Hey, Masa?" Dex said.

Masa stood by his bed, watching the fish go back and forth, back  
and forth, back and forth...

"Yeah, what?" Masa said without letting his eyes off the fish.

"Well I'm getting sleepy, but the cat's not even paying attention!"  
Dex stated.

Masa still didn't take his eyes off the fish or stop moving it.

"I thought all cats loved fish." Masa said, moving with the fish.

Dex and Masa sighed simultaneously. Masa went to his suitcase and  
started rummaging around.

"Perhaps we just need something with a little stronger smell... Hey,  
he's a metal-critter, how about some canned tuna?" Masa said enthusiastically.

Dex however, had finally had enough. He had been in a very bad mood  
ever since his robo-cat attacked him, and now he snapped.

"TUNA? DAAARGH! It's a ROBOT Masa! It can't even eat fish!" Dex said  
through his teeth.

Masa turned from his suitcase with a concerned look.

"Hey, take it easy pal! You're gonna hurt yourself!" Masa said.

Dex grabbed his collar and pulled him in close.

"Your fish is stinking up my room!" Dex stated darkly.

"Hey! You're chokin' me! Lemme go, you punk!" Masa said and grabbed  
the band holding up Dex's leg and yanked it down.

Dex felt the effect immediately. (That's gonna hurt...!)  
And thus, came this reaction:

"WAAAAAAHAAAAAA!"

* * *

In the city, people were coming and going, shopping and talking, going  
around and enjoying themselves. But then, the clock on the watch tower  
suddenly spun out of control and exploded! A creepy laugh was heard  
inside the Internet. 

"Time to cause a little havoc!"

The hands on the clock flew off of the clock and dove straight at a pack  
of people! Luckily, they had heard and seen the explosion so they were  
able to run away just in time. Except for a little girl who watched the  
minutehands coming closer, and closer, and closer-  
Just before the second the minutehand hit her, her mother came running  
and pulled her away, missing the hand by a few mere inches!  
Inside an electrical store that sold stereos, TV's, radio's, and such,  
trouble was on the rise! Electric bolts went from radio to radio, from  
TV to TV, and so on.

"Mayhem on the AM time!" An excited voice said from inside the radios.

The stereos opened and shot out their CD's like frisbees! They flew right  
at one of the members of the staff and a few customers! The staffmember  
saw them coming in time and was able to throw himself over the customers,  
saving them and himself from the flying discs! The CD's instead crashed into  
the numerous TV's the store sold and smashed through their screens!

"It can't get any worse than this!" A woman screamed.

No it can't. Can it? Oh yeah.  
One of the vacuum cleaners suddenly buzzed to life and turned itself up to full  
power! Resulting in a powerfull wind that pulled all of the people towards it!

"And now for the SHOCKING finalé! A mighty wind to bring it all home!"  
The voice announced.

The customers tried to run, but they got nowhere. They just ran in place!

* * *

In a hidden room somewhere, Count Zap was standing with two lightbulbs on  
sticks in his hands. They were connected to a live electrical current as was  
his suit, the lightbulbs on his ears, and the buttons on his suit, making them all  
shine with light! 

"CHARGING up baby! Time to electrify! Ah ha ha ha! Who ho ho ho!"  
Count Zap yelled and laughed out loud!

A big spiked ball stood on top of a small pillar before him and it was surging  
with electricity. It suddenly let loose a bolt of electricity which struck Count Zap!  
But he was protected thanks to his suit, so he wasn't harmed. He just continued  
laughing like a man possessed!  
Then, a voice came from a PET situated nearby.

"Ready to ignite when you are!" The voice stated.

Inside the Internet, a Net Navi made his way through. He was wearing  
a grey bodysuit with a piece of armor on his upperbody with gray and yellow  
stripes on it. His hands were covered in bleak-colored gloves with black  
stripes along them. He wore a black helmet on his head with horn-like pieces  
covering his ears and the image of a lightning bolt on the center of it.  
Four power generators sat on his back, sticking out over his shoulders and  
down his legs. Two lightning-tatoo's ran down from his red eyes and down  
his cheeks. The Net Navi flew through the data-tunnel leading to another  
area of the Internet.

"I'll shock their world!" The Net Navi boasted.

Everywhere where electrical equipment were situated, chaos ensued!  
The toys went berserk in the toy stores and the computers started deleting  
everything that was saved on them! It was total chaos! No one knew what  
to do, the people just ran around like chickens, screaming in fear and  
wondering about what to do.

* * *

Back at Myu's fortune teller-shop, Ms.Mari and Maylu were still waiting  
in excitement. Finally, Myu spoke. 

"Water." Myu said.

Ms.Mari, Maylu and Lan all bent in closer.

"Water?" They chorused.

Myu continued.

"I'm seeing the rush of flowing water, like a flood." Myu said.

Lan backed up a little with a skeptical look on his face.

"Are you sure? I don't see anything but that giant marble." Lan exclaimed.

Myu suddenly set her eyes directly on Lan.

"I'm seeing _you_." Myu stated.

Lan recoiled. She was seeing him?

"Huh? Me? In there? Nice try, but I still don't believe you!" Lan said  
and smiled.

Myu's expression didn't change. She continued speaking as if Lan had  
never spoken.

"I'm seeing your Net Navi as well." Myu said.

Lan straightened up.

"Protoman? What does he have to do with anything?" Lan wondered.

In the PET hanging from his hip, Protoman quirked an eyebrow.  
What was she talking about?  
Myu fixed Lan with a gaze that told the boy she was not lying or making  
stuff up.

"You must be very careful, Lan. Both of you." Myu warned.

Lan stared at the fortune teller in both wonder and slight curiositiy.  
He was just going to ask what she meant, when-

"AAARGH! Get off! Get off of me!"

Lan's heart nearly jumped out of his chest! He quickly spun around to  
see who the hell had nearly made him jump out of his skin! Ms.Mari  
and Maylu also turned to see who it was. Lying on the pavement outside  
the store, was Dex! The big boy was holding his right leg in the air with  
not only the robot-cat on it, but now he also had a robot-dog on it!  
Lan, Maylu and Ms.Mari exited the store and walked up to him.

"Dex, what happened?" Lan and Maylu asked at the same time.

"Oh my goodness!" Ms.Mari exclaimed when she saw the state her  
student was in.

Dex shook his leg up and down with such speed, Protoman wondered  
if it wasn't going to come off soon.

"Get off of me you can-canine!" Dex yelled and jerked his leg sharply  
to the side, succeeding in throwing the robo-dog off his leg.

The dog landed on it's feet and growled ferally at them.  
Lan kneeled beside Dex who clutched his leg in pain.

"You sure have a way with animals." Lan stated casually.

"I feel like a human-chew toy!" Dex ground out.

Lan smiled slightly and was just going to help Dex get the robo-cat off  
him, when-

"Aaaah!"

Lan turned around in time to see the robo-dog jump at Ms.Mari and  
snatch her handbag! The dog then proceeded to high-tail it out of there!

"That dog just stole my handbag!" Ms.Mari yelled.

Lan got up and snapped on his skates.

"Don't worry, I'll get it!" Lan said and went past his teacher.

Maylu unfolded her kickbike and raced after the brunette.

"Right behind ya!" Maylu called.

"Oh yeah! Let's go get him!" Roll said and giggled.

Protoman didn't comment. As usuall.

"Please be carefull!" Ms.Mari called after the quickly departing students.

"Wait for me guys! I'm coming!" Dex yelled and stood up.

His right leg did not seem to agree with his statement though, which Dex  
experienced first-hand. The big boy sweatdropped. (Oh, the pain!)  
Dex thought.

"DAAAAAAHHAAAAAA!"

Lan skated after the robo-dog at top speed but the small robot kept evading him!  
Maylu followed close behind.

"Slow down, you metal-mutt!" Lan yelled.

The dog merely upped it's speed and ran straight for the subway!

"Oh no! He's getting away!" Maylu yelled as the dog went down the stairs.

Lan jumped and took off his skates and managed to hold his balance when  
he landed and came to a sliding stop right before the stairs. Maylu hit the  
brakes on her kickbike and she stopped right beside Lan. Said brunette  
put his skates back under his belt and ran down the stairs. Maylu followed  
a second later with her kickbike tucked underneath her arm. They ran down  
to the train and saw the white little dog run into it! They ran the fastest they  
could and got in the second before the doors closed.  
Well inside the train, they both took a deep breath. Lan, not being one to  
stay on one issue for very long, almost immediately started looking around  
for the robo-dog. He spotted it without trouble in the middle of the corridor.  
The train started moving as Lan approached the dog, who was now happily  
wagging it's tail back and forth. Maylu stayed at a safe distance.

"Careful..." She cautioned.

Lan bent down and decided to just wing it, despite Maylu's warning,  
and grabbed onto the handbag. He was surprised when the dog didn't do  
anything. Well, more than leaning into Lan's hand. Lan took the handbag  
and stood up again. He looked down at the little puppy with a confused  
look.

"He's friendly now!" Lan stated with a raised eyebrow.

Maylu came up beside Lan and bent down.

"I wonder if the World 3 virus did this to him? I- whoa!" Maylu wondered  
the second before the train suddenly trembled!

Land and Maylu were almost thrown off their feet. Maylu looked up at  
the speed-meter and her eyes widened.

"Oh no! What's happening?" Maylu asked.

"Huh?" Lan looked up too and he froze.

The digital sign showed that the train was going faster and faster!  
Protoman couldn't see the sign from his location at Lan's hip, but he  
heard the sound it made. He knew what was happening.

"The train's speeding up. Quick! Go check on the driver!"  
Protoman urged.

Lan started running with Maylu trailing behind him.

"We're going WAY to fast! Either somebody knocked out the driver  
and took control of the train, or it's computer's been hacked!" Lan said  
as he ran up the cars.

At the next subway station, the calm intercom-voice stated that the train  
was arriving and to stay away from the yellow line near the tracks.  
But the train didn't stop. It flew by the station and continued on with no  
signs of stopping!

* * *

At the train-control center, a worker who was working on his computer  
alongside others had just spotted the speeding train on the big monitor. 

"Sir! We've got a runaway! Train 1-13! It went right through Dentech  
station 4!" The worker announced.

"Check it out." His superior ordered.

The worker immediately got to work.

"Train 1-13 respond! I repeat, train 1-13 respond!" The worker called.

* * *

It was the same situation in the runaway train. The driver was trying  
frantically to contact the control-room. 

"Control-room! Please come in!" The driver called into his headset.

All he recieved was a buzzing noise. The driver decided to take action.

"Control-room! If you can hear me, I'm switching over to manual override!"  
He said.

The driver put down his headset and pressed a small red button next to a  
round switch enclosed in a thin layer of glass. But it wasn't responding!

"Why isn't this working?" The driver asked himself and smashed the glass.

He grabbed the Auto-Manual switch and got a powerfull electric shock in  
return! He slumped down in the chair, his hat fell to the floor.

* * *

Back at the train-control room, the worker was still trying to contact the  
train. The supervisor gave a new order since the train wasn't responding. 

"Activate the remote safety-protocoll! It looks like we're going to have  
to stop that train from here." He said with preserved cool.

"Yes sir! Initiating protocoll-sequence now... It's not responding!"  
The worker said with high distress.

The experienced supervisor remained calm, however, and was able  
to give new orders immediately.

"Just stay calm! Re-type the system code." He said.

The worker got to it.

"Yes sir... Still not working!" The worker said, he was on the  
borderline to going frantic!

Before the supervisor could comment, another worker spoke up.

"Sir! The runaway train's speed is increasing! At this rate, it's  
gonna ram the train in front of it!" He reported.

The supervisor looked up at the monitor and saw that he was,  
unfortunately, right.

* * *

Inside a hidden room somewhere, Count Zap punched a button and  
two generators that resembled those on his Net Navi's back rose up  
from the floor. 

"Mister Wily! We're right on track! All aboard the World 3's  
Chaos Express!" Count Zap reported through his PET and laughed  
madly.

The electricity-fanatic plugged in his electric guitar and smiled  
broadly.

"It's SHOWTIME!" Count Zap announced.

He struck a cord on his guitar and was immediately thrown to the  
other side of the room by the strength of the giant speakers! He crashed  
right into the spiked ball on a pillar. Count Zap lay there, still laughing!

"Now THAT's what I call a power-cord!" He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the train was going faster and faster!  
Some of the passengers had made it to the first car and was peeking inside  
where the driver was seated. 

"The driver's fainted! A, and the door's jammed! What do we do?" One of the  
passengers yelled in near-panic!

A young woman sank down on the couch and trembled with fear.

"Does anyone know how to stop this thing?" She asked.

"Make way! Wowh! Comin' through!"

Lan came running with a fire-extinguisher and he tossed it just as the people  
moved out of the way. It hit the window on the driver's door and smashed  
it completely.

* * *

In the train-control room, the supervisor still remained relatively calm. 

"Switch the tracks at the next junction! We've got to separate those trains!  
And be ready to switch it back!" He stated.

"Right!" The workers answered in chorus.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the train, two of the passengers had carried the unconscious  
driver out of his seat and onto a couched seat. Lan and Maylu went in where  
the driver had been sitting. Lan sat down in the driver's seat and grabbed the  
control joysticks. Maylu frowned with concern. 

"This thing looks pretty complicated, Lan..." She said worriedly.

Lan mentally cursed. Then, a voice spoke up from the train's computer.

" "Warning. Maximum speed exceeded. Collision iminent." " The voice stated.

Maylu's breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat when she looked  
forward. They could _see _the train before them! Which meant that it wasn't long  
untill they collided!

"Hold on! It's about to get ugly!" Lan stated and tried with all his might to  
keep calm, and failed miserably.

* * *

Back at the train-control room, the supervisor and the workers could see the train's  
progress on the big monitor. A blue dot moving slowly along the lines represented  
a normal moving train, while a red dot moving much faster along the lines represented  
the runaway train. And the red dot was gaining rapidly on the blue dot! And there was  
still a distance to go untill the junction! Even the supervisor was starting to sweat at  
this point.

* * *

Back in the speeding train, the train before theirs drew up close!  
Lan and Maylu both shut their eyes tight and braced themselves for impact!  
Protoman and Roll did the same in their PET's! This would hardly protect them from  
the impact, but they did so on instinct.  
(I can't believe we got into this mess because of nothing more than a simple handbag!)  
Protoman thought and grit his teeth.  
But the very second before collision, the train before theirs reached the junction and it  
went down one track, while theirs sped down the other track!

* * *

In the train-control room, happy and relieved cheers broke out when they saw  
that it was a success! The supervisor breathed a sigh of relief. 

(Why aren't I dead yet?) Maylu wondered and slowly inched her eyes open.  
Her chocolate-colored eyes uncovered themselves to the sight of no train before  
them anymore. Maylu blinked, then she sighed heavily in relief.

"Gnnnn!"

Maylu looked down at the boy beside her. Lan was trembling and sweat  
was rolling down his forehead. Maylu pushed him a little.

"Hey, it's okay, we made it! You can open your eyes and stop trembling  
now, Lan!" Maylu stated.

Lan, however, didn't.

"That's not it...! M, my hand...!" Lan ground out.

"Huh? Your hand?" Maylu raised an eyebrow in question and looked down.

It was now that she realised two things. One, she had grabbed onto Lan's hand  
when they thought they were going to collide with the other train.  
And two, it was getting VERY white. Maylu blushed with embarrassment and  
quickly let go and Lan breathed out and massaged his hand to get the blood-circulation  
going again.

"Lan! You could have said something!" Maylu yelled at him.

Lan flexed his fingers and was relieved to see that they were getting back their color.  
He looked up at Maylu and smiled.

"Well! It's alright now! We didn't collide with the other train!" Lan stated  
cheerily.

"That's what I've been trying to say!" Maylu stated and struggled with her  
embarrassment.

Lan chuckled and turned back to the road. A small beep caught his attention  
but he didn't even get the chance to look for where it came from before the  
answer came from his hip.

"You're running out of track fast! Better let me help! Jack me into the train's  
computer and I'll take care of the problem." Protoman stated.

Lan smiled at his Navi.

"Good idea! We can do that, huh? Alright, I'm counting on you, Protoman!  
Jack-In! Protoman! Power-Up!" Lan said and pulled out the  
connection-cable and plugged it into the system.

Maylu got out her PET as well.

"We'll help as well! You ready, Roll?" Maylu asked her partner.

Roll nodded. Lan turned to her in surprise.

"Wha?" Was all Lan had time to say.

"Let's do it!" Roll said.

Maylu nodded and smiled at Lan and pulled out the connection-cable.  
She plugged it in right beside Lan's.

"Jack-In! Roll! Power-Up!" Maylu announced as Roll was transmitted into  
the system.

"Maylu! What are you doing?" Lan demanded.

Maylu chuckled.

"I'm helping you, silly!" She replied.

"But it's too dangerous for Roll! Protoman and I can handle the problem  
ourselves!" Lan stated.

Maylu gave Lan a knowing look.

"Roll can take very well care of herself, Lan. Just because you've never seen  
her in battle before, you shouldn't just assume that she's weak!  
Plus, you may very well need our help." Maylu said.

Lan knew the battle was lost and gave a sigh and turned to his PET.

Inside the network, a red bolt flew through the system and a pink one joined it.  
It came up beside the red one.

"Hi there, Protoman! Need a little help?"

"This can get very dangerous. Why did you come?"

"To help you of course, silly!"

"Hn, as if I need any."

"Well! We'll just have to see about that now, won't we!"

The two bolts continued on a little more before turning downwards  
and hit the ground, depositing the two Net Navi's. Protoman brought  
out his sword and scanned the surrounding area. Roll gasped.  
The problem was right in front of them. An army of electric viruses  
were attacking the train's control programs, electrocuting them one after  
another! Protoman leapt forward, ignoring the "Hey!" coming from  
the female Net Navi. Protoman raised his blade and sent a Sonic Boom  
at the viruses. It scored a direct hit and wiped out 8 viruses.  
Protoman ran forward, nearly blurring away due to his speed!  
He had to act quickly, or all of the programs were going to be wiped out!  
And that would make the train very hard to stop! Protoman came to a  
skidding stop before the last remaining program and immediately started  
firing Sonic Boom's at the marching viruses. The electric viruses were  
way too slow to match the speed of Protoman's attacks and were wiped  
out.

* * *

Inside the mysterious dark room, Wily watched the viruses' progress.  
He cursed as Protoman came into view and started rapidly destroying  
the viruses. 

"Drah! Who IS this annoying Net Navi? Hmm...! Count Zap! I need you!"  
Wily muttered and narrowed his uncovered eye in anger.

He summoned up a screen that showed his agent's face.

"I don't care what it takes! DELETE that red pest!" Wily commanded.

Count Zap bowed.

"It will be my pleasure!" Count Zap stated and the screen closed.

Wily returned to the screen showing the said Net Navi's progress with  
the viruses.

* * *

The viruses were wiped out. The ones on the ground, that is. The flying  
viruses were much faster and much more agile and they managed to  
avoid his attacks. 

"Damnit...! Sonic Boom!" Protoman cursed and fired off another attack.

The airborne virus he had been aiming for sverved out of the way in the  
last second before impact and fired it's own counterattack in the form  
of a lightning bolt. Protoman jumped back a step and the attack missed him.  
The viruses were no real problem, he could easily just charge at them and  
slice them in two. But there was just one small problem. The program behind  
him. He had to protect it, and so he couldn't move very far from where he  
was standing.  
Then, a rain of hearts suddenly hit the very same virus Protoman had tried  
to hit! The virus trembled a little before shattering into data. Protoman was  
caught by surprise by this.

"So you don't need any help, huh?"

A virus moved slightly out of the way and revealed Roll. She was standing  
on the other side of the network, she had managed to sneak in behind the viruses  
while Protoman kept them busy! Roll was holding one small heart between every  
two fingers like knives and smiled brightly.  
Protoman smirked at her remark. (Nice one, girl. I guess I can accept that this time.)  
He thought.

* * *

Wily growled loudly in anger and clutched his cane tightly. 

"ANOTHER one?" He growled.

"Roll! Stay out of the way of my attacks! Sonic Boom!" Protoman called  
and fired off another attack.

Roll kept smiling and leapt into the air.

"Same to you, Red-head! Heart Flash!" Roll replied cheerily and threw  
the hearts she was holding.

(Red-head?) Protoman repeated in his mind as he jumped and fired another  
slew of Sonic Booms.  
The viruses quickly found themselves outmatched. The barrage of attacks  
coming from both sides of the field were just too much to handle!  
When they avoided one attack, the other attack hit them!

Protoman saw a virus evade one of Roll's hearts and he threw himself to the  
side to avoid being hit by the small projectile himself.  
He spun several times rapidly while airborne and sent numerous  
Sonic Booms flying at the enemy by using the speed of his rotation! He hit the  
ground with his hand and skillfully sommersaulted himself back onto his feet.  
Protoman looked up just in time to see around 30 viruses get deleted and he grinned.  
Back on the other side of the field, Roll smiled at the red Navi and threw another  
pack of hearts.

"Heh! Show-off!" She yelled and jumped into the air.

Roll held out her arms and started spinning rapidly untill she became a pink blur.

"Hiya! Heart Tornado!" Roll called out and a whole slew of hearts shot  
out from the pink tornado!

The mass of hearts hit and deleted at least 12 viruses! Roll then stopped  
spinning and landed on her feet in a graceful pose.  
From the other side of the field, Protoman just came down from another  
rotation-powered attack and grinned.

"Show-off? And that's coming from you?" Protoman yelled.

Roll ducked under a Sonic Boom and childishly stuck out her tounge at him.  
They continued destroying the viruses at a rapid pace untill they were all  
destroyed. Protoman let out a breath and turned his blade back into his hand.  
He went over to the remaining program and was just going to ask if it could  
stop the train, when a virus suddenly jumped up behind it and electrocuted it!

"Shit! Sonic Boom!" Protoman cursed through his teeth and brought out his blade  
and fired his signature attack at the same time.

Needless to say, the power of the close-range attack was too much for the virus,  
which promptly died. Protoman turned his sword back into his hand and kneeled  
beside the fallen program. Roll came up behind him.

"Train-controller! Are you able to get up?" Protoman asked.

A slight buzzing accompanied the program's answer.

"No... Disabled." The program stated.  
Protoman stood back up.

"Hmm..."

"A computer virus did all this?" Maylu asked in slight disbelief.

"So if the train's control-program is down, then the viruses are driving this thing!  
How do we stop?" Lan asked in distress.

"It won't be easy. I have a plan, but I'm going to need your help to pull it off. Alright?  
Now listen, I need you to move all the passengers to the second car of the train as  
quickly as possible!" Protoman said.

Lan nodded.

"No problem! Then what?" He asked.

"I'll tell you when you've moved the passengers. You've got to hurry, Lan!  
We're running out of time!" Protoman urged.

Lan and Maylu looked at each other for a second, then they pulled out their  
connection-cables.

"Alright, let's do this." Lan said with determination.

Meanwhile in the train's network, new viruses had appeared!  
Protoman and Roll quickly started disposing of them.

In the real world, Lan and Maylu had just finished the first step.

"Alright Protoman, we're done. All of the passengers have been moved  
to the second car. Now what?" Lan asked with the PET before his face.

"You've got to separate the first car from the second. Once that's done,  
the second car should glide to a natural stop. Find the release-mechanism  
and unlock it!" Protoman said.

"Release-mechanism, got it! No problem!" Lan said determinedly and  
got to work.

He went into the space between the first car and the second and bent  
down by a hatch in the floor. Lan opened it and looked inside.

In the Net, Protoman and Roll had just finished blasting the last of the  
viruses. Protoman scanned the surrounding area just in case. He saw no  
viruses and he relaxed. (This mess will soon be over.) Protoman thought  
and turned to contact his Operator. Roll turned to do the same, when suddenly  
she heard a scream! Roll spun on her heel and saw a literally _shocking _sight!  
Protoman was screaming in pain as a lightning bolt surged through him!  
The electricity finally seized and Protoman fell to his knees, breathing heavily.  
Another bolt struck the ground right beside Protoman and a dark silouette appeared!  
A surge of electricity revealed the Net Navi fully.

"Hey, kid! I believe you've gone too far!" The electric Navi said.

Protoman turned to the Navi with a completely neutral look on his face.  
It was as if the attack hadn't even affected him!

"So you're the one. You caused the train to go out of control, didn't you?"  
Protoman concluded.

The red eyed Navi didn't move a lip.

"That's right. The name's Elecman, and I'm here to delete you!" The Navi  
stated.

Elecman raised his hand and a surging ball of electricity formed in it.

"Sure you are... And I'm a princess." Came the reply.

Elecman fired the ball but Protoman swiftly rolled out of the way, missing  
the electric bomb with a few inches and leapt into the air. He morphed his  
hand into his sword and fired off an attack. Elecman humphed and simply  
sidestepped the attack, completely ignoring the small explosion his enemy's  
attack caused upon impact with the ground. Protoman came down on Elecman  
with his blade but the electric Navi caught his blade between his hands!  
He grinned evily at the red Navi and the generators on his back hummed to life.  
Electricity flowed from his back, to his hands, and straight into Protoman.  
He screamed in pain as the electricity burned through him and sank to his knees.

"Protoman!"

Roll ran to help him but a pack of electric viruses suddenly appeared before  
her and blocked her way! They immediately fired a slew of attacks, forcing  
the pink Net Navi back a distance.

"Get out of my way!" Roll yelled and started attacking

Meanwhile, Elecman was enjoying himself immensively with electrocuting  
his opponent.

"Well? How do you like my power so far? A bit _shocking_ don't you think?"  
Elecman wondered with a wide grin. "What's the matter? Why don't you answer?  
Oh, I see... You must be in too much of a _shock_ to be able to! Ha ha ha ha- Glp!"

Elecman's gleefull laugh came to an abrupt stop when he found himself in a rather  
uncomfortable position. Feet dangling in the air with a firm fist around his neck!  
Roll was just finished fighting and she looked at them in wonder.  
Protoman sighed.

"You must be THE biggest amateur I have ever seen. Net Battle rule number 1:  
NEVER underestimate your opponent!"

Elecman's eyes widened as Protoman let go of his neck.  
An intense scream of pain cut through the air. As did Protoman's blade.  
Roll watched in amazement as the criminal Net Navi fell flat on his back.  
Protoman straightened up and looked down at the Navi.  
(Amazing... He took two hard direct hits and they didn't even faze him!  
He's strong... One sword swipe was all it took...) Roll thought, emerald eyes  
wide with wonder. The red Navi had a few black spots on his armor and skin  
but otherwise, he seemed uninjured.  
Protoman stared down at his fallen opponent. No emotion was visible on his face.  
The Net Navi didn't move. But just as the red Navi turned, an evil smirk spread  
on the fallen Navi's face.

Meanwhile, Lan was pulling on the lever to the release-mechanism with  
all his might, but it just wouldn't budge! The train driver had just woken  
up and he weakly waved Maylu closer to him. The redhead did so and the  
man wisphered something into her ear. Then he fainted. But it was allright,  
Maylu had gotten the message. She turned to the struggling Lan.

"Look on the sides! There should be safety-switches!" Maylu informed.

Lan did so and saw that she was right. There were two small red buttons on  
either side of the release-mechanism lever next to white cases of plastic.  
How could he have missed those?

"Okay, I think I see them." He said and pressed the red buttons at the same  
time and the plastic slid away to reveal two switches. "Here goes nothing!"

With that, Lan turned the switches simultaneously. He then tried the big  
lever once again. It worked! The lever came up and Lan fell back on his behind.  
The cars started to quickly separate from each other. Lan sprang up onto his feet.

"Not yet, you don't!" Lan yelled and took a great leap out of the car.

His foot touched the floor of the first car, but he slipped!  
Forward, thankfully. Lan felt panic rising in his chest as he slid further  
and further off the car! He tried to pull himself into the car but he had  
nothing to hold on to! His feet were dangling helplessly outside the  
speeding car!  
Maylu ran up to the end of her car. The small white robo-dog ran up to her and  
then took a mighty jump over to the other car, landing on the brunette's back.  
It jumped off and barked softly at him.

"LAAAAN!" Maylu screamed as the car she was in and the rest of the train  
fell out of sight.

In the Net, Protoman had turned away from his fallen foe and was making his  
way over to Roll. But he had only taken a few steps when-

"You... Dropped... Your... Guuaaard...!"

Protoman whirled around, his silver hair flowing through the air as he did so,  
but it was too late! Elecman grinned sadistically as his fist plowed it's way into  
Protoman's stomach. The air drained from the silver haired Navi and pain seemed  
to replace it. Roll gasped in surprise. He wasn't defeated? Elecman delivered a  
straight uppercut and Protoman's feet left the ground briefly. Elecman followed up  
his attack with a swift roundhouse kick that sent Protoman flying. He opened his  
hand and charged up a ball of electricity in it. Elecman then raced forward and  
slammed it right into the falling Protoman's Navi Symbol! The ball of energy  
exploded upon impact! Protoman flew a distance before coming to a rolling stop  
a few meters away.

"Protoman!" Roll yelled.

(Goddamnit! That's the second time Protoman got attacked with me doing nothing  
except yelling!) Roll thought. She eyed the evil Net Navi warily. She knew she  
couldn't just simply walk up to Protoman and help him with his wounds.  
But, she couldn't just attack him either. Roll grit her teeth.  
She knew she should wait for the right moment, but she didn't.  
Protoman was her friend, and she would be damned if she just stood and watched  
him getting hurt. Or worse, deleted! Roll ran straight for Protoman. Elecman saw  
this of course, and he raised a hand.

"Ah-ah-ah!" A ball of energy blasted from his hand and hit Roll right on the side  
of her helmet, effectively knocking her out cold.

Roll was swept off her feet by the force of the attack and she hit the ground.  
Protoman heard the female Navi hit the ground and he quickly got up to his knees and  
raised his sword. He was panting heavily. The pain from both his earlier and recent  
wounds was starting to show itself. Protoman was pretty good at suppressing pain.  
But under the attacks of Elecman, he was losing his cool. He had also been hit right  
in his, and ever other Net Navi's weak-point. His Navi Symbol. And as if that wasn't  
already enough, he had gone along and coldly knocked Roll out! Protoman cursed.  
(He's right. I did drop my guard. Goddamnit that was stupid! But what the hell's going  
on here? I slashed him right over his Navi Symbol! He should have Logged Out by  
now!) Protoman thought. He got to his feet and his face went expressionless  
once again. Elecman suddenly blurred away and reappeared behind Protoman!  
He grabbed his shoulder and sent electricity surging through his body for the  
second time in five minutes!

On the train, Lan was struggling to get into the car. The little white robo-dog had sunk  
it's teeth into Lan's sleeve and was helping him pull himself in. Lan gained a  
few inches and eyed the lever he just pulled. He raised a hand and grabbed it.  
Using it as a second support, he finally managed to pull himself to safety.  
Lan sat up and wheezed in relief. The little dog came up to him and puffed  
him with it's nose. Lan smiled and patted it on it's head.

"Thanks! I owe you one, pup." Lan exclaimed.

Elecman spun Protoman around and grabbed his throat and lifted him off the  
ground, mimicking what the red Navi had done before. Only in reverse.  
Elecman blasted Protoman away with a surge of electricity and the long  
haired Navi fell flat on his back. He let out a pained grunt and got up into  
a sitting-position.  
A small distance away, Roll finally woke up. She lifted herself from the  
ground on her elbows and worked herself up to her knees. Roll put a  
gloved hand to herpounding headand slowly got up on her feet,  
wobbling a little as she did so.

"Damn... He got me good...!" Roll grumbled and looked up, her eyes  
widening at the sight before her. "Protoman!"

* * *

Count Zap was standing in the middle of the room with neon lights  
glowing all over the place. He was playing his electric guitarr like  
there was no tomorrow! 

"TOAST that prototype-twerp! Ah ha ha ha! Oh yeah!" Count Zap  
yelled.

* * *

Elecman raised his hands over his head and a large ball of  
electricity formed in them. 

"Electric Blaze!" Elecman called and the big ball of energy  
moved over to float right above the kneeling red Net Navi.

Protoman looked up just in time to see the ball of energy turn  
itself into a large lightning bolt and fire itself down at him!

"PROTOMAN!" Roll screamed.

Her body went cold with fear. She was going to lose him!  
Or so she thought.  
The moment before it was about to hit Protoman, a clear voice  
rang out through the area:

"Barrier Battlechip In! Download!"

Protoman stared in surprise as the electric blast hit the transparent  
shield that had suddenly appeared. The blast broke itself against the  
barrier and it disappeared, along with the barrier itself. Roll saw this  
and put a hand on her chest and breathed a deep sigh of relief.  
She looked up at the ceiling. (Damnit Lan! Why do you always  
have to be late? I almost had a heart-attack! I am SO telling Maylu about  
this so that she can kick his behind after this is over!) Roll thought.  
She looked ahead of her and smiled, despite her thoughts.  
Protoman smiled slightly and stood up.

"You're late, Lan! What kept you?" Protoman exclaimed.

Said boy was sitting in the driver's seat with his PET connected to the  
system once again. Lan fished out a Battlechip from his pocket with a  
confident smile and brought it up to his PET.

"Sorry I left ya hanging so long! Let's pull the plug on him, Protoman!  
Blaster Battlechip In! Download!" Lan exclaimed and inserted the chip.

Protoman raised his right arm and his hand morphed itself into a buster.  
It glowed for a moment and Protoman smiled, time for some  
short-circuiting! He fired a barrage of energy bullets and they all hit  
their mark! Meaning, they all slammed into Elecman, who tried in vain  
to protect himself with his arms!

Lan took out another of his Battlechips with the everlasting cocky smile  
on his face.

"Now re-wire THIS, spark-plug! CyberSword Battlechip In! Download!"  
Lan said and downloaded the chip.

Protoman raised his buster to the roof of the network and it morphed into  
a glowing red sword. Elecman smiled evily and morphed his right arm  
into his own electricity-charged sword. They charged at each other as  
fast as they could! Protoman brought his sword up across his chest in  
preparation and Elecman raised his sword above his head.  
Roll held her breath, this was it!  
With a fierce cry, the Navi's lettheir blades fly! In a flash, the two  
combatantshad runpast each other, their swordshaving moved waytoo  
fast for the eye to see! They stood with their backs to each other.  
Elecman chuckled after a few seconds.

"Nasty little Navi! Say so-long to your system!" He stated and Protoman  
dropped to his knees.

Roll's eyes widened and she felt her heart jump again. Could he really be...

"Hmph! That wasn't half-bad! But my CyberSword's sharper than  
you think!"

Roll breathed a second heavy sigh of relief.  
Elecman stiffened as he felt something. A pang of pain came from his  
back and he turned his head. The four generators on his back sparkled  
with electricity for a moment, and then the top of every generator came  
off and broke into data!

* * *

In his secret room, Count Zap was currently recieving an overload of  
electricity, caused by Elecman's loss of control of the system! 

"Elecman! Log-Out!" Count Zap yelled and unplugged both his PET  
and guitarr!

* * *

Elecman turned to the kneeling Protoman and glared holes through  
his skull. 

"You may have won THIS battle, but I'll be back!" Elecman stated  
with as much venom in his voice as he could muster.

His body then morphed into data and he disappeared.

ELECMAN LOGGING OUT

Just as the stream of data left, Protoman got back up onto his feet.  
He looked up and grinned. Roll smiled warmly at him.  
Protoman straightened himself and looked up.

"Time to go." Protoman stated.

Roll agreed with a nod. She walked up to him and grabbed  
hold of his arm. Protoman created a link for her and then  
they both turned into data and streamed back into his PET.

PROTOMAN LOGGING OUT

ROLL LOGGING OUT

In the train, Lan pumped his fists into the air with a wide smile.

"Yeah! You did it, Protoman! That was totally amazing!"  
Lan cheered.

Suddenly, a bright red alarm went off! Lan looked up and saw  
two big red letters displayed on the screen. END POINT.

"I forgot about that!" Lan exclaimed.

The train continued speeding along. Lan desperately racked his  
brain for a solution. It was their lives on the line here!

"Lan! The viruses are gone! You should be able to activate the  
emergency-brake now! Switch to Manual!" Came Protoman's  
voice from the PET.

Lan looked to his right and found the switch.

"I'm on it!" He exclaimed and turned the switch.

The small sign AUTO stopped glowing and the MANUAL-sign  
started glowing instead.

"HIT THE BRAKES!" Protoman screamed.

Lan did most certainly not need to be told twice. He grabbed the  
control-joysticks and pulled them forward as far as he could.  
Outside, the train's brakes activated themselves and the train started  
to slowly drop speed. The train went past the last station with a  
medium-high speed! Lan pressed harder on the controls and the small  
screens before him started popping! Lan grit his teeth hard.  
(Come on, come on!) He thought desperately. The letters END POINT  
flashed by again and Lan was struck by a huge wave of intense fear as he  
could actually SEE the ending point! Lan pulled on the joysticks and the  
train turned onto it's side, resulting in a lot more friction, but the train  
slowed down faster. Lan pressed harder on the controls as the wall  
came closer! He was sweatening bullets, and for a good reason! If the  
train didn't stop, he was dead! Literally!  
The wall came closer, and closer, and-

_Thump_!

The train stopped! Two whole centimeters from the wall!

Lan staggered out of the driver's seat and into the passenger's part  
of the car. With the tension gone, his adrenaline was fading quickly,  
leaving him weak and trembling. Well, given the fact that he had just  
avoided a certain death by a few centimeters, this wasn't that strange.  
Lan was just going to sit down to take a breather, when all of the train's  
doors opened! Several firefighters came running in and turned to the young  
brunette.

"Clear!"

"Douse the console!"

"Yes sir!"

Was all the warning Lan got before he wassmacked by several strong  
beams of water and flung back into the drivers' part of the car.

Barely a minute later, Lan was lying on the floor, soaked from head  
to toe, with his PET lying on the driver's seat. It was miraculiously  
completely dry!

"Hey Lan! Guess what? It came true!" Came Roll's cheery voice from  
his PET.

Lan didn't even bother to get up from the pool of water he was currently  
lying in, seeing as he was completely soaked already.

"... What came true?" The brunette wearily asked.

A drop of water hit the puddle Lan was lying in.

"The fortune-teller from the shop! Don't you remember? Myu predicted  
that there would be water in our future, and she was right! It's amazing!  
Aren't you impressed?" Roll said excitedly.

Protoman raised an eyebrow at her. Lan smiled with his eyes closed and his  
brows drawn together in a deep frown.

"Yeah I'm impressed! I'm impressed I didn't DROWN!" Lan yelled.

* * *

Back in the secret hidden room, Wily was fuming. 

"Who IS this red-bother that keeps taking down my Net Navi's?  
Perhaps I underestimated him, after all...?" Wily pondered as he  
watched a monitor that showed a picture taken of Protoman during  
the battle.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lan exited the subway. He pulled his head back and then  
let out a sneeze. The white little robo-dog looked up at him while  
wagging it's tail. He was just going to ask himself if he had caught a  
cold or not, when a cab pulled up before him. The door opened and  
Lan barely had time to steady himself before a certain redhead tackled  
him! 

"Lan! Oh Lan, you're alright!" Maylu exclaimed and hugged the brunette  
tightly.

Lan blushed madly for some reason he didn't know of and hugged  
her back.

"Ah, yeah Maylu, I'm fine!" Lan managed to get out.

Ms.Mari walked up beside them with a bright smile.

"You're quite the hero Lan. I'm proud of you." She stated.

Dex came limping with the robo-cat STILL attached to his leg.

"Yeah, Lan's so great! Big deal! Hey hero! I could have done it too,  
you know!" Dex yelled angrily.

The white robo-dog barked and then it joined the robo-cat.  
Dex immediately stopped shouting and stiffened. The other's quickly  
covered their ears and backed away, knowing what was coming.  
(Why me?) Dex thought. And then, came this familliar reaction:

"DAAAHAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

I know you probably won't believe when I say I'm sorry, but I'm gonna say it anyway. I'M SORRY! I know I said that I wasn't going to go into another WB, (Writer's Block) but it seems I did! I will try not to go into another one! At least, not one as long as this one. 

Anyway! That was the second chapter of Megaman NT Warrior: DN!  
Hope y'all liked it! Reviews are very wellcome!  
Oh, and another very important note!  
I have seen far from every episode of Megaman NT Warrior and Rockman EXE, so the following chapters will be from those I have seen. Unless, some kind soul would give me the adress to a site where I can download them, of course.  
Well, that's all for me! See ya!


End file.
